Choice Of Fate
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: She's a demon slayer who can't kill, he's a demon Lord who hates humans, but they must work together, so different, will the darkness fall for the light?
1. Boss

She laid on her sofa, her foot hanging off the side, her arm covering her eyes, her cell laying on her chest. It was her day off and she had nothing to do, it was night, sleep, sleep is what she could do, she didn't do it enough. She sighed and tried hard to make her self go to sleep.

She moved her arm from her eyes, as soon as she did her phone went off, she looked at it,

Her boss, it was her boss "Hello"

"Can you come in, I need to speak with you" Came the deep male voice,

"It's my night off" She said, knowing good and well she would be going in,

"What are you doing? Are you on a date?"

She rolled her eyes, her boss was not funny, even though he though he was.

"No I'm not on a date" She snapped, she sat up, hear long lush hair swaying as she did, she rubbed her green eyes and sighed "Fine, I'm coming"

"Very good"

Her boss hung up, she snapped her phone shut at stood up with a stretch. Once she was done she placed her phone in side her high strap black wedge ran her hands through her hair "Its gunna be a long night"

Kagome made her way out of her dark apartment, locking the door behind her. No need to grab a cab though, as soon as she left the building that was her apartment, a car was waiting, sleek black, she hated it when he did this.

Regardless she got in, and the car to her to the place she needed to be, it always did.

When she got to the privet unmarked building she stepped hard, her boots making noise as they hit ground. For some reason she was a in bad mood. She hit the elevator button and when the thing did not come fast enough she hit it again.

Once inside she pressed the 64th floor, the very top, it would take her to her boss, only a few people would ever enter that floor. When the doors opened everyone stopped and looked to see who it was, she return the looks. Once it was seen that it was here, the people went back to work. She stepped fast and without knocking when into her bosses office.

"I'm here" She said a little to happy,

He looked at her "What" He asked, he knew it was fake,

"You know I hate it when you send the car!"

"Yes but you know I hate it when you walk"

She could not argue with him on that really, sometimes her boss acted like a father instead of a boss.

"So" She said plopping down in a chair, "What did you want to talk about"

"You"

"Ok" She said slow, unsure,

"I worry about you"

She sighed, why did everyone worry about her so much?

"You are good at what you do, see things we don't, but you have one flaw"

She crossed her arms, she knew what was coming,

"You cant kill"


	2. No!

"I get the job done"

"Sorta of" He stated looking back down at his desk "You need a partner"

"No way!" She said uncrossing her arms "I aint doing that again"

He looked up "Kagome my dear it's been 3 years"

"And I'm well over it, but I refuse to have a partner again"

Her boss sat back in his leather black chair and looked at her, rocking lightly back and forth.

"What?" She asked uneasy,

"Kagome, if you insist on this, I will have to remove you from the field"

"You can't, you need me and you know it"

"I do need you, but I see you as one of my own and I promised you father, God rest his soul that I would care for you"

"I'm alive"

"You have been hurt"

"I'm still alive"

"Kagome, I will indulge you, but not on this, plus, he need a lesson or two on how to be more of a people person"

"He? a people person, how is killing demon a people person job?" Had her boss lost it?

He smirked, God that was not a good sign, one thing she learned about his line, is that when they smiled, that one smirking smile, it meant nothing good.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"That smirk!"She pointed at him, then she felt the need to run.

"Well, arnt you going to ask?" Still smirking,

"Ask, what" As she slowly backed away,

"Who your new partner is"

"Uh, I don't think I wanna know" She backed up more in till she hit something, she froze, and she knew "He's behind me, isn't he"

Her boss nodded with a big smirk,

"Toga I don't want a partner!" She yelled,

"The feeling is mutual, Miko"

Kagome jumped forward and turned "You, have, got, to be kidding me"

Toga stood "Good, Sesshomaru, your here"

"This is what you called me for, I was on Naraku's trail"

Kagome eyed him "I have eyes on Naraku, why are you trailing him"

"You are human, you do not see everything"

Kagome turned back to her boss "No"

"Kagome"

"Give me desk work, hell I'll clean the office, but there is no way I am doing this"

She knew Sesshomaru and met him a few times, he was always cold, stiff, arrogant, rude, the list could go on. But all that, she could deal with "No" She said again,

Her boss walked around his desk "Look, I know your both unhappy about this, but I must put my foot down"

"I said no, find someone else"

"There is no one else better than him"

"Is the miko still crying of the half breed"

She moved fast, A knife came from her thigh strap and she had it pointed at his chest "Say one more word"

He looked down at the tiny knife "Your actions confirm my theory"

Kagome took the knife away and tucked in back to her leg strap, she turned her head and looked hard at Toga, before swiftly walking out yelling "No!" on her way out.

Togo sighed and looked at his eldest, human hating son.


End file.
